Gentle Darkness
by ultagold
Summary: A sort of thing I came up with when re-watching the anime. What would have occurred if Jaden/Jūdai got Yubel and Haou as card/spirits during Season 2, using them against the Society of Light? This is what I thought would have happened. For the convenience of readers, I will be using English Dub names in this story. Looking for someone to draw a cover image, because I can't draw.


**A/N: Well, here we are. My first fanfiction, I decided to do it on the Second Yu-Gi-Oh anime, because why not. Hope you enjoy, review if you wish to do so. It only helps me get better. Oh, you may have noticed that I used the Gentle Darkness as my title, partially because this is actually the Canon name for the darkness. (Or so I have been told, PM me if otherwise)  
**

**Little Key for you guys:  
"Action Noises" **(think "**POW**", or "**BOOM**")  
_Thoughts/Telepathy (may be bolded if Haou is speaking)  
_Format to change, like when introducing cards.

* * *

Jaden woke up. Turning over, he takes a look at his alarm clock, wondering what time it is. 9:58. "OH SHIT, I'M LATE!" Jaden flew out of his bed, getting dressed at nearly the speed of light itself, when suddenly: **"WHAM!"** That was the sound of the pillow that suddenly flew into Jaden's face.

"Can you keep it down there?" asked Chumley, who was at Duel academy for a visit. Syrus got up too, rubbing his eyes.

"Jaden, you realize today is a free day, right?" Syrus asked, albeit a bit more than annoyed.

"Oh, my bad, heh heh." Jaden replied sheepishly.

Jaden stretched, and thought to himself;

_Well, since I'm up anyway, might as well go walk for a bit._

"Well, imma go walk around for a-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't care, go away." Chumley said, whilst placing a pillow over his face.

_Ass._

Jaden then continued to put on his uniform, placing a black undershirt under his Slifer red blazer. He got his duel disk, as well as his Deck, and went to go have whatever excuse the dorm had for breakfast today. Seeing nothing there (as usual, the Slifer Dorm did not do much on the way of breakfast), Jaden thought wise to simply grab a piece of toast (with some grape jelly, of course), and munch on that for a while.

_Ack, may have put this in the toaster for a bit too long._

Upon walking out of the Slifer Red dorm, something caught Jaden's eye. A card, no, two cards, wait, three, falling from the sky. Jaden reached up to catch them, but one got blown away, towards the beach. When Jaden looked at the cards he had acquired, something stirred inside him. For one of the cards was one he had never seen or heard of before, a card called 'Super Polymerization'. The other however, he had seen before. A 10-Star monster card, Yubel.

"Yubel…." Jaden muttered.

_And we meet again, Jaden. _Jaden instantly got unnerved, he hated it when she used to do that.

"Oh, I know we meet again, but why?"

_Something is rising, something Evil._

Jaden scoffed "And what would that be?"

_It is an ancient power called the Light of Destruction_

"I'm sorry, but I am more than certain that Light means good."

_And it does, but it is like that alignment scale you see on the internet. You know, Lawful Good, Chaotic Neutral, that kind of things._

"And what are we?"

_We are the Gentle Darkness._

"Because Darkness and Gentle go _so_ well together."

_Yes, I agree. Makes one feel "cozy," as I believe the term is to be used._

"Sarcasm….."

_I understand. I just enjoy it when you are annoyed._

"Whatever….."

_With the three of us, you wi-_

"Three?"

_Yes, three. The three you hold right now._

"Yubel, i only have two cards here."

_*silence*_

"Yube-"

_HAOU!_

Jaden winced, even though the spirit is using telepathy, it still was pretty loud.

"I think I card fall towards the beach, let's go check that out." Jaden promptly stuffed Yubel in his pocket, much to her chagrin, and despite her protests. Upon arrival at the beach, Jaden noticed how the card was covered in a strange substance, almost like a manifestation of shadow surrounding it.

"What a strange card," said Jaden, as he picked it up. "I wonder what it do-"

Suddenly, upon his fingers making the slightest contact with the card, the darkness flowed up his hand, and covered his body, all within a split second. Jaden breathed heavily, as the darkness temporarily suffocated him. He looked at the card is his hand:

**Haou, The Supreme King of Darkness  
Monster, 12 Stars, Dark Attribution.  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Effect: This card can only be special summoned to the field by the tribute of monsters on the field or in your hand, which add up to at least twelve stars. Any stars tributes over the 12 minimum will be added to this card's attack and defense points, by factors of 1000 per star. At least one spell, trap, and monster card must be removed from play each turn from your graveyard to keep Haou in play.**

"He kinda looks like me..." Jaden thought to himself.

_**"Ah, yes. We are much more alike than just image, Jaden."**_

"I take it you are Haou?"

_**"Yes, I am Haou, the Supreme King of Darkness!"**_

It was then a sudden muffled voice came from Jaden's pocket.

"Oops, sorry Yubel," said Jaden, as he took Yubel out of his pocket, "I forgot about you there for a second."

_I could tell._

"Heh heh, sorry."

_**"I personally think you should have left her in there, to be honest. Would have been much quieter without her.**_

_I WILL DEVOUR YO-_

**_"Eh, that's enough. Come on Jaden, there are many things that I must show you."_**

"If I may ask what?"

_**"You have probably noticed the 'White Dorm', correct?" **_Jaden took note on how Haou's voice turned steely when he mentioned the White Dorm.

"Yeah, isn't that the thing Chazz helped make with that Satori-whatever-it-is?"

**_"Sartourious. And Chazz did not assist in creating the White Dorm, he only became the first follower."_**

_Also known as Patient Zero,_ Yubel butted in, _I am most certain you saw how fast he turned Alexis as well?_

Once Yubel had mentioned that, Jaden felt many things. One thing he felt was a twang in his heart, almost like something had cracked. He recognized this, as he felt it every single time Alexis had referred to him as a 'dweeb,' or 'dork.' He did not know why, but hearing his friend say these things to him just stung in a way he had never felt before. Of course, except for when Syrus called him a bully whenever Jaden stole his fried shrimp (which was often). But that was to be joking, these words Alexis had uttered were spoken with true meaning (or whatever counted as such while the Society of Light has her), and thus stung.

"Yes, I saw. We all did."

_**"Then I think you know what to do."**_

"Yes," said Jaden as he shuffled Yubel and Haou into his deck, "I do."

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter one. Whee. I will keep this at T for now, although except this to change later. I will now go back to math class, as I am posting this under my teacher's nose (He wouldn't care anyway). ****Au Revoir, see you next time.**


End file.
